


Yulgar's First Date & Flowers

by Tmae_Analysis (Tmae)



Category: DragonFable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae_Analysis
Summary: A short look at the possible symbolism behind the flowers Yulgar set out in rememberence of his wife during the questYulgar's First Date.





	Yulgar's First Date & Flowers

 

I was playing the Yulgar’s First Date quest again and I actually looked at the flowers he puts out and noticed something.

Specifically, the meanings of these particular flowers in flower language.

  * The vase in the front quite clearly contains **daisies**. In flower language, daisies in general mean _innocence_. These daisies look like they are probably either **garden daisies** or **wild daisies** \- I’m not entirely sure what the difference between the two types of flowers _is_ as most information I can find places them as the two different names for the same kind, but my information on flower language gives a different meaning for both types. According to what I know, a garden daisy means _I share your sentiments_ and a wild daisy means _I will think of it_.
  * Moving on to the second vase, there are two clear types of flower there. One of those - the **red roses** \- is so well known that I don’t think I really need to go into it. However, this _specific_ type of red rose looks like either a **cardinal red rose** or an **amaranth red rose** , which both have specific meanings of their own. A cardinal red rose means _sublime desire_ and an amaranth red rose means _long standing desire._
  * As far as I can tell, the blue flowers in that second vase appear to be **moonflowers** , specifically of the **datura inoxia** variety, which has the possibility of being blue though is most commonly white. And according to what I know about flower language, moonflowers mean _dreaming of love._



…I don’t really know where I was going with this, I just thought it was interesting. And as far as I can tell, intentional or not, the meanings behind all of the flowers Yulgar puts out in memory of his wife are something either relating to love or remembrance. Which is pretty cool.


End file.
